Your Protector
by toxic-blur
Summary: When Kurt tells the Glee club about his unfortunate kiss with Karofsky, Puck is the most enraged. It hadn't been fair. But Puck was certain that retribution would be just around the corner.
1. Ignite

A/N: Hey! So, this is my first story. I'm new to this whole scene so any feedback would be very greatly appreciated. I'd especially like to know if you guys would rather I have Puck and Kurt fall in love eventually, or if they should just become closer friends.

About the title: I'm going to always suck at titles. Sorry. This one's a Fleet Foxes song that I happened to be listening to while writing this story. It kind of seemed to fit. :)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Glee, Fleet Foxes, Singin' in the Rain, or a unicorn.

Kurt sat perfectly still. He obviously had not been prepared for what he had just unleashed. The choir room was overrun with the jabber of the Glee-clubbers, some gossiping, some still wide-eyed with shock. Others, Kurt would later find out, were silently furious. He hadn't meant to tell them about the full-on face attack that Karofsky clumsily attempted to pass off as a kiss. He was just so angry, having his first kiss-that-counted stolen away. Being the only out gay kid at McKinley had left him with ample time to dream about what it would be like, when that one boy brave enough to cut through all of the rampant homophobia in their little town would find his way to him, and light up his world. Oh, Kurt had imagined it being so perfect. But along with everything else perfect in Kurt's life, Karofsky just had to destroy it.

Sure, Kurt did feel pity for Karofsky. For the scared little boy who couldn't be himself. Couldn't go a day without hurling a geek into a dumpster, or slamming the "fairy-boy" into a bank of lockers with a steadily increasing forcefulness. Kurt knew now, though, that all Karofsky was trying to do was push away the part of himself that he couldn't yet handle. Might never be able to handle. And that was sad, Kurt knew it was, and he related all too well to the feeling. But still, a few weeks of never-ending slushie facials and amped-up shoves and all it had done was knock the sympathy right out of Kurt. In spite of his growing animosity towards Karofsky, the angel-voiced singer still wouldn't have spilled any details about that day in the locker room because, honestly, it wasn't worth the fallout.

x-x-x-x

Classes are over, and Kurt is walking to Glee. His phone buzzes from the pocket of his fabulously tight, studded leather pants, and he pulls it out and rolls his eyes at the text on the screen, before laughing in spite of himself.

Text Message From: Noah Puckerman

hey, man. I was watchin' that movie last night that you always talk about, singing in the rain, or whatever. that guy's name shoulda been Don Lottawood, he got so many hot chicks. I can dig it. Puckasaurus out!

Kurt was still laughing at Puck's sleazy, yet mildly amusing attempt at humor when a large hand came out of nowhere and smacked his phone to the floor. _Oh, good. This again._ As his phone hit the ground and the screen cracked, Kurt found himself face-planted in the bank of lockers. Yeah, this was pretty routine. But this time, the brutish jock moved in close behind Kurt, his mouth just a little too close to Kurt's ear.

"You're lucky, fag boy. I could break things much more important than your little fairy phone."

Kurt winced at not just the words, but the hot breaths that accompanied them. He felt the bigger boy release his hold and start to walk down the hall with the rest of his cavemen buddies, but just as Kurt turned around, he was met with a sarcastic air-kiss and a sneer. _Really?_ It wasn't enough that he had stolen his perfect moment just a week earlier, but now he was going to taunt him with it? _No. No, this is not how it's going to go._ Kurt scooped up the wreckage that used to be his cell phone, silently thankful that he had learned long ago of the importance of having insurance for anything breakable and not slushie-proof. He still found his hands shaking, and while he knew exactly why, he hadn't the faintest idea what would make it stop.

x-x-x-x

The clearly-fazed boy stormed into the choir room, almost a blur until he reached his chair in the back of the room and slammed his messenger bag down next to it. Plunking down into the chair, he let out a strangled sigh and tried to relax, even though now he had the attention of every Glee club member firmly fixed on him, with the exception of Mr. Schue, who was usually late.

Puck was the first to speak. "Dude, is this about that text? Because I totally wasn't bashing your favorite movie. I meant it like.."

"..No, Puck. No. It isn't about you. Or Don Lockwood. But honestly, I don't wanna talk about it. Where's Mr. Schue? I'd like to get this started sooner rather than later," Kurt was speaking way too quickly, and his hands were still shaking slightly. Mercedes caught it first. "Kurt, you're shaking! What the hell's wrong?"

He tried to force the words 'nothing' and 'forget it' out, but before he could stop himself they were replaced by a lip-quivering, "Karofsky. Just. Karofsky."

"What did that barely-walking-upright meathead do to you?" ..Rachel this time.

Kurt had really meant not to say it. But these were his friends, and maybe it would be okay just to tell them. Besides, he was so damn furious, he no longer cared to respect the privacy of someone who so clearly couldn't respect anything about him.

"Last week, when I followed him into the locker room and confronted him about why he was.. the way he always seems to be. I was really livid. I let him have it. I thought he was going to hit me, I told him to go ahead. But instead, he.." Kurt trailed off, unsure if maybe he should stop, but he remembered that stupid air-kiss from minutes earlier and he continued.

"..he kissed me. It was repulsive. I shoved him off me, and now he's on the war path." ..Kurt stopped, and took in the stunned faces of his fellow Glee-clubbers.

Quinn spoke first. "Well, that certainly explains a lot."

Then Mercedes. "Oh, oh HELL NO! He did not force you to kiss him. Please tell me you kicked that boy in his sack."

"Kurt, I'm so sorry your first kiss was with someone so...putrid." ..Rachel.

"Man, want me to kill him? Because I totally will kill him." Finn.

This went on for awhile, everyone talking at Kurt, talking around Kurt. Everyone, that is, but Puck. He had been seated in silent fury for a few white-hot moments, but as soon as they were all consumed by their various conversations, Puck slipped out into the hallway undetected. He really didn't wanna ditch Glee club, or leave Kurt for that matter, but he had just discovered that he knew of a particular face that was just begging to be rearranged. And, man, did he feel like punching something right about now.

x-x-x-x

Puck stalked down the hallway like a meathead-seeking missile. It was Thursday, so Karofsky would be at hockey practice. As he walked towards the athletics department, Puck found his head a blur of thoughts. He knew he shouldn't initiate a fight with a fellow jock; if anything, it would propel him further down the ladder of misery that was the McKinley food chain. But he also knew that if he didn't do something to alleviate the rage he was suddenly feeling, it would be dangerous for everybody who crossed his path. He didn't need to wonder why he was angry. Kurt was a fellow Glee-clubber, and he felt a sort of obligation to protect him. Besides, they had recently become pretty good friends, and you definitely don't mess with one of Puckzilla's friends.

Puck stood in a darkened alcove right off from the doors to the boys locker room and he just... waited. There wouldn't have been much sense to go in and confront him in the middle of meathead central. He did know, however, that while the rest of his buddies were rather expedient about changing into their gear for practice, Karofsky tended to lag behind a bit. In awhile they'd all be filing out the doors, leaving their leader behind unguarded. Not wise, but hey, they've never been accused of being the brightest.

As he stood meticulously waiting for the parade of morons to begin, he felt his teeth clenching as he thought of Kurt's quivering lip and then those three words that eventually came. _'He. Kissed. Me.'_

Puck needed to hit something. Anything. It just wasn't fair. _Who the hell does this douche think he is? Forcing himself on Kurt like that._ And then Puck thought for a second, and his anger doubled and then tripled onto itself. _Stealing his first kiss. Butchering it. Bastard. I'm going to kill him._


	2. Hot Mess

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews and the story alerts, it means so much to me. Please beware of the plethora of assorted f-bombs and death threats used throughout. As always, I'd love to know what you all think. Many lovinz to you. (:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee, Ke$ha, Cobra Starship, or anything else that incredibly awesome.

Chapter 2: Hot Mess.

Puck's fiercely calculating eyes were peering out from the darkness, conducting a silent headcount as each of Karofsky's teammates left the locker room. He'd love nothing more than to rush right in and bash the behemoth's face into the floor, but he knew that the situation required a bit more finesse than that. If juvie had taught him anything, it was to never pick a fight with a pack animal - unless it strays far enough. So the plan was simple. Isolate and destroy.

"Okay dude, see you out there. Hurry your damn ass up, too." Azimio called out as he left the locker room. He was the last one out. He disappeared around the corner, and Puck waited until he heard the sound of the double doors that led to the rink opening. As soon as the rickety creak and click of the doors closing reverberated down the hall, Puck was already throwing open the locker room door. As it closed behind him he reached an arm back and flipped the lock, his eyes firmly affixed to the back of the oblivious jock's head.

"Karofsky," he sputtered, with no attempt whatsoever to stifle the animosity in his voice, "you and I are gonna talk. Now."

The boy stiffened reflexively and stopped rifling through his locker.

"Can't right now, Puckerman. Got practice." ...Karofsky answered flatly, and resumed digging through the bag in his locker. He felt Puck moving in closer behind him, but before he could react, the locker was slammed shut and he was being lifted up by his jacket and thrown against the locker wall.

"I don't give a shit about your practice. You guys suck, anyway. You can miss one. Now shut the fuck up and listen." Puck's hands were clenching Karofsky's jacket collar, but the fury in his eyes was what stilled Karofsky. He looked wild, animalistic. Scary. The bigger boy was usually quick to throw a punch, but Puck's wicked gaze was enough to render him motionless.

"W-what's going on? I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit. You know what you did to Kurt." ..Puck was incensed. _Just try to deny it, I will take you down._

"I don't know what you're talking about, man. All I did was bust his phone and slam him against the lockers. The usual shit." Karofsky reasoned, looking into the malignant stare, silently panicking. _Oh, fuck. Does he know?_

Puck loosened his grip and then let his hands drop, but his face was unchanged. "Karofsky, don't give me that shit. I know what happened in here last week."

"That fucking faggot told you?"

His words were met with a warning hit from Puck. "Watch your wording, asshole. You're lucky enough as it is to still be conscious."

"Why do you even care? It's just that f-" he stopped, noting Puck readying himself to strike, "Hummel."

"Yeah, and he's a friend. I protect my friends. It doesn't make a difference that he's gay, he's a bro and it's my job to protect him from shitbags like you."

"Oh, is that what you were doing when you were fucking Finn's girlfriend? Protecting him?" Karofsky smirked, obviously satisfied with his counter-attack.

Puck steeled himself. He wasn't going to allow the conversation to be derailed; especially not onto that equally-touchy subject.

"Niiice try, dude. But I don't get distracted that easily. Like I said, I know what you did. And I'm not here to question your motives, because to be totally honest I don't give a shit about your sexuality or your confusion or your feelings. I'm just here to tell you to back off of Kurt."

"Or what?" Karofsky asked, daring him with his tone.

"Or I'll beat you into the floor, idiot." Puck growled.

Karofsky visibly relaxed, and then Puck realized what the brute was truly afraid of.

"Oh, I get it. You're wondering how many people already know about you. Am I right? And you're worried that right now or soon enough the hallways will be full of talk about how you're gay for sweet little Kurt.. am I close?"

"Shut the fuck up, man. I hate that fag. I'll fucking kill him, I swear to God I'll fucking kill him."

Puck swung. He couldn't stop himself. His fist struck his enemy's jaw, sending him crashing to the cold concrete floor.

He stood over Karofsky and stared daggers down at him. "You go near Kurt again and I will finish this. I'm not playing, I will end you."

The jock's hand dropped from its place on his reddened cheek. "W-wait, you're not gonna tell anybody about it, are you?" He looked so... terrified.

"You're pathetic, man."

He walked out, leaving Karofsky alone in the silence. There was nothing else to say.

Puck pulled his phone from his pocket and looked at the time before starting back down the hallway towards Glee. It had been about half an hour altogether, but maybe nobody would notice he had been gone.

x-x-x-x

"All I'm saying, Mr. Schue, is that if Barbra and virtually any of the acts that you just mentioned were to engage in battle, her immeasurable talents would surely obliterate them."

Mr. Schue was leaning against the piano, trying his best not to look as exasperated as he felt. "Okay, Rachel, I see your point, b-"

"...And if we're serious about winning at sectionals, we need to focus on songs with substance and class. I'm just saying."

The teacher's arms were crossed over his chest, a slight smile on his face. He had grown used to these frequent outbursts from the precocious starlet. And this one, he had to admit, wasn't as bad as it could have been. "Alright, we'll keep it in mind. Does anybody else have anything to add?"

"Marshmallows are like little clouds that you can eat."

Brittany's extraneous response made Santana smile. Brittany looked over at her friend. "Can we toast marshmallows tonight?" she smiled, that innocently hopeful look on her face. Santana reached over and locked pinkies with the girl. "Yeah, B. Whatever makes you happy." The blonde flashed a beaming smile at her best friend.

"Okay, does anybody else want to suggest anything?"

"I'd like to suggest a permanent ban on Berry talking." Puck half-joked, coolly walking back in and taking his seat. He had been in the hallway listening for a few minutes, so he was pretty aware that it needed to be said.

"Shut it, Noah. My interjections are quite necessary! Where have you been, anyway?"

Puck smirked. "What, now I can't go take a leak without issuing a formal notice?"

Rachel pivoted in her chair, "But you were gone for far longer than it takes the average person to use the facilities. What were you really-"

"What are you, the pee police? Stop thinking about me in the bathroom, Berry. That's sick stuff."

Everybody snickered. Rachel's face went a shade of pink and she gave up.

"Alright, everybody. Settle down. We've gotta get seriously focused if we want to get back on the winning track. We can't just sit around, we've got to be proactive.." another Schue speech. Everything seemed back to normal. Puck was sedate now, approximately half-listening to Mr. Schue talking about a need for more team-building exercises or some kind of thing like that.

After what he thought was a reasonable amount of time, Puck's eyes wandered over to Kurt. He just wanted to check on him. He was breathing, that seemed like a good sign. He looked okay, more bored than anything else. He was still in the back of the room, absent-mindedly tugging the zipper pull of his sweater up and down as he listened to Mr. Schue.

The rest of Glee practice went on in pretty much the same way. Brittany and Santana performed a mash-up of Ke$ha's "Take It Off" and Cobra Starship's "Hot Mess" for Mr. Schue's consideration for sectionals, which he promptly shot down. Rachel interrupted several more times. Artie made googly eyes in Tina and Mike's general direction. Sam and Quinn were all blissful and new-coupleish. Yeah, definitely back to normal.

About five minutes before Glee was due to let out, though, things got tense. Boisterous voices were coming down the hallway. Hockey practice must be over. Puck's eyes shot up at the door, zeroing in on one boy in particular. Karofsky glared right back at Puck, then over to Kurt. He smirked and continued on down the hallway. Puck looked over at Kurt, who was now staring at the floor, eyes glistening. For a wordless exchange, it had been a powerful one. Puck was livid. Karofsky hadn't even needed to come down this hallway - he was deliberately going against Puck's warning to stay away from Kurt by loitering just on the outskirts. That, Puck decided, would be easily remedied. He was pretty certain that Karofsky's scare tactics wouldn't escalate as long as he was around to stop it, so that just meant that he'd have to be around more.


	3. Closer

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I was.. distracted. So I'm hoping for some feedback as to whether or not I should include Blaine in this story at all; let me know. Thank you, lovelies. :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I do own a pomeranian. Just so you know.

Chapter 3 - Closer.

_Shit._ There was a glaring flaw in Puck's plan.

He and Kurt weren't really that close. They were friends in the sense that they'd send random texts back and forth every now and then, but they could go days without even acknowledging each other. It would be suspicious to Kurt, and everybody else for that matter, if Puck was suddenly lingering around Kurt constantly.

Puck was laying on his bed, arms tucked behind his head, staring at his ceiling. He knew he couldn't abandon Kurt; there was something inside of him that tugged at his heart every time he saw Kurt upset. He'd do just about anything to save Kurt from any further pain, and to save his own insides from that now all-too-familiar pull. And just like that, the obvious answer finally came to him. For some reason, he had never thought about hanging out with Kurt outside of school. Finn, Artie, or Mike, sure. But it had never occurred to him to ask Kurt to come chill at his place or go see a movie. Puck stayed there on his bed and kept up his intense ceiling-gaze, wondering to himself just what the hell had stopped him from really trying to be Kurt's friend from the beginning.

x-x-x-x

School was out for the day, and Kurt was grabbing some stuff from his locker. Puck was subtly watching him from the other side of the hallway, pretending to be texting someone. As Kurt was slinging his bag back over his shoulder, Puck slipped his phone back into his pocket. _Totally not obvious._ He walked several paces behind Kurt at first, but then he decided that if he was ever going to put an end to this lurking in the shadows routine he had going on, he had to cultivate a believable friendship with the boy he was trying to protect.

He put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, eliciting a slight shudder. Kurt turned cautiously around to face the owner of the hand, bracing for the worst. His face flashed from grim expectation to a sort of relieved surprise.

"Oh, hey, Puck." he said, smiling. "You kinda scared me. I thought you were.. someone else."

Puck smiled back and looked into Kurt's eyes for just a second. "Yeah, I should've figured you'd be a little jumpy. I'm sorry. But I, uh, I wanted to ask you if maybe you wanted to go see a movie or something tonight." His gaze fell to the floor, like he was suddenly very interested in his shoes. He had never been this nervous about asking a girl out. Why was this different? Besides, he wasn't asking Kurt out, he was just trying to hang with him, like a bro. So then why couldn't he make eye contact with him?

Kurt looked a bit surprised all over again, but his head was nodding. "Uh.. well, yes. I think I could do that." he stopped when he remembered something that Puck had mentioned before glee club last week. "But, don't you have that date with those two girls from Carmel tonight? You made it sound like it was going to be pretty epic."

Puck gave himself an internal head-smack. He forgot Kurt was there for that conversation. He looked up at Kurt with a look of sheer badassness on his face. "Yeah, I had to cancel that. One of them was a grenade and the other was a landmine. Never make plans with people you meet when you're shitfaced drunk."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but laughed in spite of himself. "Duly noted."

They were talking about which movies looked like they were going to totally suck, and which ones looked watchable as they walked out to the parking lot. They stopped at Kurt's car.

"So, I'll pick you up around 9, then?" Puck said, with a charming half-smirk-half-smile on his face.

"It's a date." Kurt replied, instantly embarrassed by what had just come out of his mouth. "I mean, you know what I meant."

Puck chuckled. "It's all good. So I'll see you later, dude."

Kurt nodded and mumbled a goodbye before driving away. Puck watched him turn out of the parking lot before getting into his car and heading home. He still had some thinking to do.

x-x-x-x

The two boys were sitting together in the dark movie theater, after having taken what seemed like forever deciding which movie to see. Kurt suggested a romantic comedy, which evoked a groan and eye roll from Puck. Everything Puck suggested had something to do with either sports or girls making out. They finally settled on the latest horror flick.

They were both watching the screen intently. The movie wasn't exactly that suspenseful; it kind of felt like every other over-hyped scary movie released in recent years. But the music had turned menacing, and the girl on the screen was wearing a white dress and asking, "Is someone there?" with her best doe-eyed look. She was so about to get killed.

_Eeeek! _The music screeched as the killer materialized onto the screen. So predictable. But then Puck looked down and realized that his hand was death-gripping Kurt's.

Kurt looked at the hand that was on his and giggled quietly. He leaned in close and whispered to Puck, "Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

Puck scowled. "I'm not scared. I just thought maybe YOU were. That's all."

Kurt smirked. "Suuure. And I'm not scared - that bitch deserves what she gets. You don't wear white in a horror film unless you want it smeared with blood."

Puck smiled and about a minute later, he let go of Kurt's hand.

They spent the rest of the movie mostly in silence. Every now and then something especially campy would happen and they'd both laugh, but both boys kept their hands within their respective boundaries. Puck never took his eyes off the screen.

On the car ride back to Kurt's, the two talked more than either of them had expected. They laughed some more about the ridiculousness they had just seen, discussed which songs they wanted to do in glee club, and Kurt sort of hinted that he might be seeing someone. Puck asked a few questions, but Kurt obviously didn't want to go into detail, so Puck let it drop. Neither of them mentioned the hand-grabbing incident.

They pulled up in front of Kurt's house. As Kurt reached for the door handle, he turned and looked at Puck. "Thanks for this. I had fun."

Puck grinned and replied casually, "Yeah, man. We should do this again soon."

Kurt smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, definitely. See you at school on Monday?"

Puck nodded as Kurt stepped out of the car. His eyes stayed on the boy as he walked up the path to his front door. Once Kurt was safely inside, Puck drove away. He smiled to himself on the way home. Spending time with Kurt wasn't nearly as difficult as he thought it would be.


	4. Fiesta

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took me so long to update. It was a combination of my work schedule and not knowing where I wanted to take the story. But I made up my mind, I guess, yeah. Probably.

**Disclaimer:** I totally don't own Glee.

Chapter 4: Fiesta.

The streetlights shone brightly on the hood of the car that sat beneath it. Puck and Kurt were once again parked at the curb in front of Kurt's house. Ever since Kurt had transferred to Dalton, outings like these had become few and far between. And usually when they did occur, Finn would tag along. For that matter, since Burt and Carole had been married, most of the times Puck had seen Kurt had been in passing when he had gone over to play video games with Finn. Puck dismissed it at first as Kurt simply needing time to adjust to life at a new school, but now, he was finding out exactly to what extent that wasn't the case.

"So, I'm seeing someone. His name is Blaine." Kurt said, somewhat cautiously. Only his close family, plus Rachel and Mercedes, knew about it, because he wasn't sure how it would be received by the general public, specifically Puck.

"Oh.. wow. Uh. Well then I'm happy for you, Kurt." Puck quickly choked out, looking like a deer caught in headlights, feeling like he'd already been hit by a semi-truck.

"You don't mean that. You look terrified." Kurt spoke quietly, the faintest hint of a frown on his face.

Puck tried to speak, but Kurt quickly raised his hand to cut him off. "No, Puck, it's really okay. I get it. It's one thing to know that I'm gay, but to actually know that I have a boyfriend, it's an entirely different thing. It makes it all that much more real, and I've come to terms with the fact that most of the people in this town aren't ready for that much reality. And honestly, I wouldn't have expected you of all people to be any diff-"

"Kurt! Will you just _stop_ for a second?" Puck's voice suddenly broke though. He had to, he absolutely hated where this speech was headed.

Kurt sat still and pouted ever-so-slightly at Puck. He said nothing.

The mohawked boy inhaled deeply and took in Kurt's face. A look like that could all but destroy him; he had to fix this fast.

"Okay. Listen. Kurt, you've become one of my best friends. Honestly. Maybe my reaction to your news was less than enthusiastic, but it's really sudden, and it's just a lot to take in. I really am so happy for you, I just- I mean, are you sure this Blaine guy is decent? I don't wanna see you get hurt, you know?"

Kurt let out a soft chuckle. "This from the guy who couldn't start the morning without tossing me into a dumpster."

Puck grimaced and stared out through the windshield.

Kurt realized he had unintentionally hurt his feelings and reflexively reached over and placed a hand on Puck's shoulder. His friend tensed slightly. "Kurt, don't.."

"Puck, come on. It was just a joke. It was my feeble attempt at lightening the mood in here. Obviously it went over just as I had intended." Kurt said with light-hearted sarcasm and an eye-roll for extra emphasis.

The corners of Puck's mouth raised in a half-smile. Kurt patted his shoulder. "We're really okay, Puck. You know? You've more than made up for any past experiences that were.. less than friendly. I don't hold any of that against you."

Puck sighed. He looked over at Kurt. He started to speak without even realizing it. "Blaine's a lucky dude."

Kurt smiled and Puck thought he could make out a vague blush on his cheeks. "Th-thank you, Noah."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Noah, hm?"

The smaller boy giggled. "Well that _is_ your name, isn't it?"

Puck gave a coy smirk and shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kurt playfully gasped. "Oh, whatever! You let Rachel call you Noah."

Puck shook his head again, this time with determination. "Whoa, whoa. No. I don't _let_ Berry do anything. She flat out refused to ever call me by my nickname; she says that Noah is a 'perfectly fine' name, and I should embrace it. After about the thirteenth time I heard that speech, I just gave up, and it's been Noah ever since."

"But only for her." Kurt softly remarked.

"Well, I mean, it's not like-" Puck started.

"You like her." Kurt said with a look of absolute certainty on his face, practically daring Puck to disagree.

"I mean, she's not terrible. And she is a pretty damn good kisser. And I guess she is kind of hot.."

Kurt's face lit up. "I knew it. I knew it!" He beamed.

Puck looked confused. "You're happy about this? I would've thought that-"

"That I'd be Team Finchel? Not so much. I adore Finn, he is my stepbrother, afterall. But Rachel and I have become closer over the past few months and I've seen her heartbreak firsthand. And that's just not how it's supposed to be when it's right, you know? I want the fabulous Miss Berry to be truly happy, and I don't think she's going to find that with Finn Hudson."

Puck sat in contemplation for a moment. He had nothing to show for it. "Okay, then I'll keep that in mind."

Kurt lightly punched Puck's arm. "No! Don't think. Do. Ask her out on a date or something. I mean, I know Rachel's on that whole all-by-myself kick right now, but we all know that won't last past next Tuesday, so why not? Go get her, _Noah_."

Puck shrugged. "I'll definitely think about it."

Kurt sighed. "How many more times do I have to say it?"

Puck smirked. "At least twelve."

x-x-x-x

Puck sat in Spanish class the next day, only somewhat paying attention to Mr. Schuester going over irregular verb conjugations. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kurt had said. Should he really ask _Rachel Berry_ out on an official date? Making out in her bed and getting a little over-the-clothes action was one thing, but holding hands at the movies? That just wasn't him. _Except that one time._

Puck's gaze wandered around the room. It stopped at the word 'fiesta' boldly emblazoned on one of the many posters that were clustered on the walls. _Shit, that's it!_

Rachel had been mentioning in Glee club for at least the past two weeks that her dads would be going out of town for the Rosie O'Donnell cruise. It was almost too perfect. They could invite all of the Glee kids, so that it wouldn't seem like a date. And Rachel would definitely want to invite Kurt, and if she didn't think of it, Puck would helpfully suggest it. Because obviously he'd need Kurt there for moral support and to issue any headsmacks or arm-punches it might take to point him in the right direction. So obviously, Kurt was crucial to this plan. Yeah.

Puck spent the remainder of his classes planning the party that he wasn't even sure he'd be having. He was fully aware that Berry could shoot down the idea, in spite of his attempts to charm her. If that happened, he'd just have to rely on good old-fashioned peer pressure. He knew that despite her 'One day I'll get out of this town and forget about all of you' attitude, Rachel sought the approval of her peers, especially the Glee kids. He didn't want to have to exploit that, but he would if it came down to it.

Puck smirked as he walked into the choir room to find Rachel sitting alone at the piano. "Sup, my hot little Jewish-American princess?" _Make it happen, Puckerman._


End file.
